Dragonfly
The Dragonfly, also known as Moriyana in the first two installments, are a species of gigantic dragonfly that, although obviously are insects, has several reptilian features. These creatures are fearsome due to their high evasion rate, moderate HP, powerful attacks and their tendency in some games to bind the head and feet of party members, making them unable to flee or use healing skills. Moriyana (Etrian Odyssey) Moriyanas are first encountered on B13F in the Azure Rainforest. Skills * None Drops * Carapace (Worth: 57 en) * Bug Nest (Worth: 60 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Kingyana Moriyana (Etrian Odyssey II) Moriyanas are first encountered on 11F of the Frozen Grounds. Moriyanas can actually appear in two possible ways: Alone or with friends. While more monsters in battle are always bad, the Moriyana that faces you alone will always blindside you. Its Bewilder skill''' will seal the head and legs of any adventurer it hits lowering accuracy and preventing that adventurer from fleeing from the battle. Skills * '''Bewilder (Uses Arms): Damages a party member, has high chance of binding head and legs Drops * Bug Nest (Worth: 52 en) * Mint Leaf (Worth: 65 en) * Front Wing (Conditional) '''(Worth: 73 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Moriyana's conditional drop, the '''Front Wing, they must be defeated with a Volt attack. Dragonfly (Etrian Odyssey III) Dragonflies are first encountered on B21F of the Cyclopean Haunt. They will constantly use Tear Apart to bring down your party but are pretty harmless otherwise. If you can control the damage thrown your way, these monsters won't be a problem. Skills * Tear Apart (Uses Arms): Damages entire party Drops * Dragonfly Nest (Worth: 756 en) * Dragonfly Wing (Conditional) '''(Worth: 989 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Dragonfly's conditional drop, the '''Dragonfly Wing, they must be defeated with a Volt attack. Dragonfly (Etrian Odyssey IV) These monsters first appear in the Forgotten Capital and then later on appearing in the secret areas of several of the mazes. It's only notable trait is it's attack Binding Ambush which can bind just about every party member which tends to get annoying as it uses it quite a bit. Skills * Binding Ambush (Uses Legs): Attempts to to inflict head, arm, and leg bind on a single party member. Drops * Dragonfly Nest (Worth: 414 en) * None. * Shocked Bug Eye (Worth: 538 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain its conditional drop, the Shocked Bug Eye, you have to defeat it with a Volt attack. Related Monsters *King Dragonfly Dragonfly (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Dragonflies are monsters that are found in the lower levels of the Azure Rainforest and in AREA III of Gladsheim. Dragonflies are powerful enemies and should not be underestimated. With their high attack, Assault can do a lot of damage throughout the party. Skill * Assault '(Uses Arms): Hits random party members 2-4 times Drops * '''Rigid Thorax '(Worth: 116 en) * 'Bug Nest '(Worth: 151 en) * 'Paralyzed Leg (Conditional) '(Worth: 465 en) ' Conditional Drop * In order to get the Dragonfly's conditional drop, the '''Paralyzed Leg', it must be defeated while paralyzed. Related Monsters * King Dragonfly Forest Dragonfly (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Forest Dragonfly is encountered on the 11th floor of the Frozen Grounds. A very weak monster, it can be taken out before it has a chance to attack or confuse your party with Confusing Blitz. Skills * Confusing Blitz '''(Uses Arms): May inflict Confusion on entire party Drops * '''Red Foreleg (Worth: 177 en) * Severed Wing (Conditional) '''(Worth: 242 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain the Forest Dragonfly's conditional drop, the '''Severed Wing, you must defeat it with a Slash attack. Trivia *Dragonfly's Japanese name is Moriyanma; Yanma in Japan means "large dragonfly". Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters